Bruce Wayne
Bruce Daniel Wayne is a billionaire playboy who is also the documented father of Dick Grayson and the biological father of Damien Wayne. He is the son of Martha and Thomas Wayne, who were murdered when he was 12. He was dating Vicki Vale in 2010 but she left shortly later that year after only months in Gotham. He fathered Dick Grayson in his last few high school years from 2008 to 2010. History Before the Show In 1987, Bruce's parents were murdered by a street killer, Joe Chill. He was then raised by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce was accepted into Stanford but declined wanting to do other things. In 1996, Bruce visited Iceland and met Talia Dungrave. Unbeknownst to Bruce he got Talia pregnant but she never got to tell him as he left Iceland shortly after. Bruce visited Iceland again in 2003 however he never saw Talia in his five year trip. He trained under Ra's al Ghul. However, he had no idea that Ra's is the father of Talia and has been fathering Damien since he was born in 1996. Bruce returned to Gotham in 2008. Season 1 Bruce returns to Gotham and learns of the several new supervillains running amok in Gotham. He also learns that in 2007, the Joker shot Dick Grayson's family of acrobats at a circus leaving only Dick as a survivor. Alfred subsequently adopted Dick under Bruce's name leaving Bruce as Dick's adopted father by document. Bruce gets help from his parent's company Wayne Enterprises employee, Lucius Fox to create a bulletproof suit and car and stop the villains running around Gotham. However he decides to keep it secret and only tell Fox and Alfred. However after stopping his parents' murder, Joe Chill, from killing cop, James Gordon's, family, Dick follows Bruce down to his base in a cave under his mansion, and learns his secret. After Dick tries to stop a criminal on his own and fails, Bruce agrees to train Dick. Bruce, going under Batman, is framed by a man and called a killer. Cops Renee Montoya and Chris Allen, who are aware of Bruce's identity because of Alfred deciding that they need someone in the GCPD to trust, agree to help Bruce. The man who framed him by using a Batman costume is seen in the surveillance footage as an African-American allowing Batman to be free due to photos showing Batman as a white man. Bruce continues as Batman and takes down Arkham Asylum employee, Hugo Strange who let several supervillains go. After learning of the war that has started between rival dons Maroni and Falcone, Bruce goes out to stop them after learning that one of them has kidnapped Officer Gordon's son. Bruce and Dick, now fully trained and under the alias Robin, find him in Maroni's custody and get him back to Gordon. Gordon's daughter, Barbara sees them return her brother and follows them to the Batcave where she finds them and they knock her out. After she is knocked out, the two heroes, now out of their costumes, wake her up on the couch in the mansion. Dick tells her that she wanted Dick to go to a party with him and she drank so much that Dick drove her to his house and she passed out. Barbara believes him and they go to school together. After Barbara asks several people and they all have no idea about the party, she questions Dick about it. He is forced to reveal their secret identities. Maroni kidnaps Bruce and learns about Dick and Barbara at school. He charges in possibly killing several teachers and kidnaps Dick and Barbara. Three days later, Gordon charges in and saves Bruce, Dick, and Barbara, learning their identities as superheroes. Bruce applies to be the new CEO if Wayne Enterprises due to his father being the founder and CEO two decades ago. He is running against board member, Tasha Ramon and wins. However the service is ended quickly after when a neighboring building to Wayne Enterprises blows up. Bruce, Dick, and Barbara investigate and learn that traces of a bomb invented by the Maroni crime family was found on every floor. Bruce also learns that the reason the building was targeted by Maroni is because of the Falcone crime family's heavy presence. Though everyone in the building was killed Falcone was out of the building allowing him to still be alive. Bruce learns that Maroni and Falcone plan to take their war out on the streets of Gotham and mark one final battle until only one don remains. Dick tells Bruce that Barbara is discussing alerting a reporter to tell the identities of Batman and Robin to everyone in Gotham. Bruce tells Dick to deal with her as he tries to stop the battle. Bruce ends up getting the help of the GCPD to evacuate the whole city of Gotham to a safer location while the crime families battle it out. Bruce visits Dick in the hospital after he was shot by Maroni and finds out that both dons survived but Falcone is in the hospital. After Dick falls asleep Bruce goes to get food and Joker sneaks into his hospital room. Bruce finds him and the Joker leaves without showing his face and is about to shoot Bruce when several cops come in to arrest him. He kills them all but Gordon, Montoya, Allen, and Harvey Bullock hide. The four follow him and find him, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Riddler, Catwoman, and Two-Face in a secret base. The four are tied up and used as leverage for Batman and Robin to come. After Robin recovers Batman and him leave to find the cops. The heroes request police backup and they rescue the cops just after Catwoman kills Bullock. In return Gordon shoots Catwoman in cold blood. After the battle between the cops and the villains, Bruce has grown insecure about the cops and is even wondering if he can trust Dick. Right as he is about to go out to stop a crime alert, the Batcave door opens and Joker enters and fires a bullet landing it somewhere to be seen the next season. Personality Bruce Wayne was originally a selfish billionaire who kept to himself. However after returning to Gotham after five years he has learned about the darkness that Gotham has fallen into. He then becomes Batman, a vigilante created for the purpose of helping the citizens of Gotham from the supervillains running amok due to the lack of cops willing to risk their lives. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Bruce is trained in the art of martial arts due to his training under Ra's al Ghul. *'Multilingualism': Bruce knows how to speak several languages including but not limited to: English, Spanish, Icelandic, Russian, and Chinese. Family/Friends* *'Alfred Pennyworth': Alfred has been Bruce's father figure since he was 12 as the family butler. *'Thomas Wayne†': Bruce's father who was murdered when Bruce was 12. *'Martha Wayne†': Bruce's mother who was murdered when Bruce was 12. *'Dick Grayson': Bruce's adopted son. *'Barbara Gordon': Bruce's friend and teammate who is also the daughter of Bruce's good friend. *'Jim Gordon': Bruce's friend who is a cop and the father of Barbara. *'Chris Allen': Bruce's friend who was one of the first to find out his secret identity. *'Damien Wayne': Bruce's son who also worked alongside Batman for a time. *'Ra's al Ghul': Bruce's ally who has sometimes betrayed him and his other allies. *'Diana Prince': Bruce's love interest who is also a superhero. *'Clark Kent': Bruce's teammate who is a reporter. *'Barry Allen': Another superhero who works with Diana, Bruce, and Clark. *'Kate Kane': Bruce's teammate who was also his smalltime love interest. *'Tim Drake': Bruce's trusted friend and teammate. *'Stephanie Brown': Bruce's teammate and friend. *1 Friends/Allies must have appeared in the eight season Trivia